Wu's story
This is how Wu's story goes in Tick Tock. Wu is hiding his katana he hears Jasiri's voice Jasiri: This is brilliant, Janja! laughs opens the door Chungu: Uh, Sensei? Didn't you hear us? turns to the Ninja and the hyenas Nne: You've been so distant lately. Wu: Oh, yes. Please forgive me, Nne. Cheezie: There's something we need to ask you. Wu: Yes? Tano: What if Kai, Jay, Cole and Zane did enough training? What if they've reached our True Potential? What if they're ready? Wu: Excellent question, Tano. They might have reached peak physical condition, but they have yet to reach their inner potential. In each and every one of us, there are obstacles that hold us back. Only when you conquer that fear will your heart be free. Only then will you reach your True Potential. Only then will we have a fighting chance to stop the Serpentine from releasing the Great Devourer. Janja: Is there more to the Great Devourer than you led on? Wu: sighs There is, Janja. I too have obstacles within my own heart. There's a story I've never told you. flashback begins Wu and Past Garmadon are sparring Wu: voice Long ago, when I was a young boy, Garmadon and I were more than brothers. We were the best of friends. flashback cuts as Chungu interrupts Chungu: Wait a minute. Now, I know you two were brothers, but really? The King of Cruelty, the Doer of Destruction, the Captain of Chaos, and you two were friends? Wu: Please, no interruptions. flashback continues First Spinjitzu Master looks over the Golden Weapons as his sons spar Wu: voice You see, he did not always have a wicked heart. lock blades Past Garmadon disarms him and the katana goes over the wall Wu: voice One day, I lost this very katana. Wu and Past Garmadon turn to the First Spinjitzu Master Wu: voice Knowing our father would be mad, my brother told me to go retrieve it. Past Wu shakes his head Wu: voice But I refused. He told me to to put off what can be done today, and went to go get it. Garmadon climbs up the temple wall he reaches the katana, a snake bites him feels unsteady as the snake slithers away First Spinjitzu Master finds him Wu: voice When my father found him, he was very ill, for he was bitten by a legendary snake that would grow forever as long as it consumes. cut to the green snake roars the Monastery, Wu is worried Wu: voice A great evil had found its way into my brother's heart, for the snake's venom could turn the purest of things wicked. First Spinjitzu Master touches Garmadon's head Young Garmadon: Leave it. Leave me alone. I don't need you. I hate you. puts his head down Wu: voice The snake is the same one the Serpentine want to reawaken today. groans Young Garmadon: Aah! It hurts! It's all Wu's fault. eyes turn red is scared and runs away Wu: voice It is the snake that took my brother away from me. flashback ends Kai: So the Great Devourer turned your brother into the Dark Lord? Wu: It was all my fault. Janja: sighs I'm so sorry. turns to Janja Wu: Thank you, Janja. Chungu: Whoa. That's so deep. hides in a bag Wu: You've all completed your training for today. Cheezie: And now, we'll stop the Serpentine from collecting the four Silver Fangblades.